


Caius Ballad x reader: Promise

by Sailor_Saccharin



Series: Chronos [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Love, Romance, marraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin





	1. Promise

Caius Ballad x reader: Promise [1/3]

 I don't own FF13 but I do own this Fanfiction in it's entirety.

 

~~~~

 

"Tilt your head up, please?" you fussed at the injured male. He only sighed and refused to cooperate again.

"I am not so weak that I cannot fulfill my hygienic needs on my own." he protested.You had given up and washing the back of his neck and opted for running the sponge down his naked yet sculpted torso.

"I'm well aware that you could have done this yourself Caius, but you are not in your prime anymore and I do wish to help you and prevent you from putting strain on your weakened heart." You reminded him. You continued to scrub his body clean. When Noel stabbed him through Etro's heart it didn't necessarily kill him. Instead, he was transported to Wildlands where you had been waiting for him along with all the Yeuls he wished to protect. Although, his heart was weakened severely and he could not do much on his own.

"I understand my love, that but I do not wish to burden you with the task of my restoration." everyday since you had been here, you have taken care of him and watched him grow stronger and stronger.

"Caius." Your sud covered fingers fled to his face and stroked his cheek lovingly, "It's not a burden. I quite enjoy pampering you the way you had me so many years ago before...before I..." You cut yourself off, tears starting to flow from your face and rain down on his.

"I am still remorseful that I failed to save you." You and Caius had both been branded as Pulse L'cie many years ago, tasked with protecting Paddra Nsu-Yeul together. Although initially starting off on the wrong foot and hating each other, over time you both fell deeply in love. But one day, an enemy army invaded Paddra looking for the seeress and you and Caius sprung into action defending the seeress together, as both lovers and guardians of the seerees.   
  The both of you fought your hardest until the very end. Having completed your focus, you turned into crystal never to awake again until needed. But Caius on the other hand,  had moved Etro with his undying  dedication, was freed  from his fate as a l'Cie and given the Heart of Chaos, thus making him immortal so he could protect every incarnation of Yeul.  
   Caius did everything in his power to free you from your crystal slumber but nothing ever worked. He never gave up though. But over time, Caius was driven mad from not being able to free you and save the Yeuls from dying. So he prayed for both himself and Yeul to be released from the cycle of eternity, but Etro never answered and he took matters into his own hands.

"Caius...I'm so sorry I put you through so much." He felt your hot tears stain his cheek and reached to cup your face.

"My love..." His rough fingers stroked your cheek the same way yours had his minutes ago, "All has been forgiven."

"I do not feel that it has Caius. How can I ever repay you?"

"There are three things you must do to atone for your sins." Caius had a very evil glint in both his eyes and his smile.

"What are they, I will do anything you wish if it means you will forgive me."

"I have already told you I have already forgiven you but since you are so adamant... The first thing is for you to stop crying, I have expressed my distaste for your tears once before have I not?" His tone was gentle and soothing yet at the same time, threatening.

"My deepest apologies Caius. That was so long ago. I had almost forgotten." You wiped your face with the side of your arm.

"The next thing I desire is for you to join me in this bath. I shall be much more cooperative if you are in here with me." He had a very sly grin on his face.

"But Caius...my body is not as beautiful as you have always believed it to be." You turned your heated face away from him.

"That is nonsense. Your body is as beautiful as the goddess Etro herself." He reached out for your hand and kissed it gently.

"Okay, but I am only doing this as atonement for my sins." You blushed as you disrobed yourself and stepped into the water. Caius' eyes never left your body as he offered you his hand to help you into the hot water.

"My assumption was that of correctness. Your physical appearance is just as beautiful as your inner appearance." You blushed as Caius pulled you close to him.

"What is the final thing that I must do in order for you to have forgiven me completely?"You asked as Caius entrapped you in his wonderfully muscular arms. Your back was pressed against his abbed chest and his left hand rested over your heart, his right over your stomach.

"Stay with me...for as long as we have. I have been quite lonely since the Yeuls left with Noel."

"You have been lonely? I have been here the whole time have I not?"

"Yes, you have but you have never any time to spend with me as of lately for you've been running around here like a chicken with it's head cut off. Hmm, perhaps lonely was not the correct choice of words, I meant to say that I have been feeling rather neglected." Caius' face was flushed crimson and you knew it wasn't from the heat of the water.

"I never meant to make you feel like that." You leaned in and pressed your lips against his,"I am truly sorry."

"All is forgiven my love." he chuckled lightly, "Even my sins must have been atone for because you have been brought back to me."

"Caius..." The tears started to run from your eyes and you quickly wiped them away to avoid Caius lecturing you.

"Stay with me please?"

"Caius are you offering me marriage?"

"I would like it to be considered a marriage, but only if you are not opposed to spending your eternity with me."

"Why would I ever be opposed to it, to you. I want to be marked as Caius' even though I am scared of the ceremony."

"Do not fear, I will guide you through it and make it as pleasurable as possible."

"But I've never done it before..." You flushed with embarrassment. 

"That would make two of us my love." Your eyes widen in surprise, but as it dawned on you it wasn't that shocking. Caius' focus wasn't about the consummation of a relationship, it was about saving you and Yeul.

"Caius I want to be with you and only you."

"Then it is a promise."

"Yes, one that I will never break." This time the kiss the two of you shared was way more intimate.

 ___________________________________________________________

 

 

 


	2. Haste

Caius Ballad x reader: Haste [2/3]

I don't own final fantasy 13 nor do I own the image, but this fan fiction is mine

[A/n: Excuse the overly formal tone. Using causal dialect isn't the way Caius speaks and I feel that this formality is the only thing suitable For him.]

~~~~

"Are you asleep my love? Have I tired you out today?" Caius asked as he noticed your eyes closed and your lips upturned in a peaceful smile, "I am deeply apologetic for being such a burden." 

"You are everything but a burden to me Caius and no I am not asleep." you answered him without bothering to open your eyes. You felt the weight of the bed shift and you instantly knew that he had joined you in your peaceful rest.

"You have always uttered those same words to me but I cannot help but to feel that you are hiding the truth." he admitted. You open your eyes and sat up. His shirt was off displaying the wound over his heart.

"Caius, come here." you patted where you wanted him to sit and grabbed the brush, "I can't believe you haven't the thought of upkeeping your hair." you ran the brush through his long silky locks.

"Tell me [F/n], do you think of me as your husband or your son?" he grabbed your arm that was holding the brush and held it still.

"We have yet to be wed." your tone was twisted into something venomous.

"Do not test me woman." Caius warned. He turned around to face you and held your jaw tightly in his grip. You stared into his eyes, your emotions running wild.

"If you do not wish to be tested then please refrain from asking me less than intelligent questions!" you sneered. You grabbed his hand that was locked onto your jaw and made him release his grip. 

"I am warning you, I will not take mercy on you regardless of the fact that you are mine. Do not test me." if he had seen it coming he would have dodged it but he did not and could not do a thing as you took the brush and flung it at him, hitting him square between his eyes. 

"Imbecile." you mumbled as you stormed away from him. He would have went after you but he knew you had a temper worse then that of the devils and opted for just letting you cool down. He also felt a horrible pain in his heart ... Maybe it was guilt...or Noel's stab wound.

You on the other hand, had left the house to cool your head. You were very upset that he threatened you. Who did he think he was to threaten you? You knew you could never beat him if a physical altercation did occur but that wouldn't stop you from defending yourself. You wondered the land until you stumbled across a a crystal blue river. It was beautiful and it lured you in. You hastily dipped your aching feet in it and let the coolness of the water relax you. Before you knew it, the bright day had turned into a cold ruthless night.

"[F/n], how long have you been out here?" you heard his voice before you saw him and jolted awake, "Please refrain from falling asleep in bodies of water, I do not wish to lose you." he admitted. You nodded and wandered into his arms. He embraced you tightly and cupped your cold face.

"You are going to become up Ill."  He chuckled softly and lifted you upon his shoulders. 

"Caius no! Put me down...too much strain on your heart." You mumbled in a tone that dripped sleepiness. He sighed and ignored your protest, piggy backing you back to your abode. He felt a little silly but if it was for you it didn't matter. He would be humiliated 1000 times over if it meant your safety and protection.  
 You on the other hand were falling asleep in the warmth of his back. He still hadn't put his shirt back on and you knew that meant his armor felt too heavy or too tight over his heart. 

"Caius. Do you wish to die?" you mumbled sleepily against his back.

"Yes I would like to but it seems like not even the removal of Etro's heart has reversed my immortality." he sounded disappointed. You softly pressed your lips against the warm skin of his back, making him tense up.

"What are you doing?" Caius sounded surprised as ever.  

"Nothing in particular." you told him. You felt him sigh at your eccentricity today, "Caius do you wished to be tied to me for an entire lifetime or for however long we...I...have?" 

"Hmm, you are filled to the brink with insecurities and anger today." Caius' usual strict tone had an amused feel to it. It was almost as if he took amusement in your emotions. Such a sadist he was.

"I'm very serious Caius!" you barked.

"I am sure that you are."  came his snarky reply.

"Let us complete it tomorrow since your faith in me has wavered such a  substantial amount." 

"Complete what?" 

"The marriage ritual." 


	3. Serendipity

Caius ballad x reader: serendipity [3/3] LEMON

 

I don't own final fantasy 13 nor do I own the image, but this fan fiction is mine

[I dedicate this to @madarakeehl because I made you wait so long. I'm sorry!!! <3]

[A/n:  Also, I'm not Hindu but I wrote this series based around the Hindu marriage consummation principal]

Warnings: smut,female pronouns

~~~

"I am very nervous Caius." You whispered, your voice a low whimpered. The lavender headed male looked up at you and the corners of his lips twitched very faintly.  

" _You_ are nervous?" there were hints of amusement laced in his tone,"Will I not be here to guide you through everything?" he lowered his face closer to yours,his breath ghosting over the contour of your lips. You reached up, on pure reflex, and kissed him. He kissed back, gently, unlike his nature. Perhaps Caius was tired out by centuries of watching the Yeul!/ die or maybe he was possessed by Casper.

"Knowing your here does indeed help Cai—nngh." his lips traveled down from your lips to your chin to your collar bone. Although you two had just started, the heat of the room engulfed your body and scorched it with the hottest of lust.

"Are you faring well love?" he asked, his husky voice dripping with desire. His fingertips laced themselves in your silky hair, running through the velvety strands as his lips dipped and kissed every inch of your collarbone.

"I am fine." you whispered as you noticed his fingers were trembling slightly, "But are you okay?" your meek hands guided his lips back to yours and you kissed him, once, twice, four, seven, ten, twenty times. While your mouths were engaging in mortal kombat, your fingers inch their way into his lavender locks and searched for the knot that held his headband.

"What are you doing?" His lips only left yours for a pause.

"Let me take it off. Please?" you turned your head to avoid another kiss, opting instead to let his soft lips brush against your heated neck. He grunted and then let a soft sigh leave his mouth before guiding your hands to the base of his head tie. He never took his hair tie off, even when you washed his hair.

"Be gentle with that. It is centuries old and it can only worn be worn by the greatest of warriors." he warned as you work the knot lose.

"That you are Caius." After you had gotten off his headband, you went for his earrings. They were beautiful. Black onyx with gorgeous feathers hanging down from them.

"Caius, these are beautiful." You absentmindedly muttered, holding them in your hands.

"Focus on the task on hand." His thick hand gripped your chin and made you look up at him, "This has always been your problem, even in battle." His eyes bore holes into yours.

"C-Caius." You stuttered. His breath fanned your lips and you wanted to reach up and kiss him until his lips turned the color of his hair, "Kiss me,please?" You pushed your face up,hoping that he'd grant your wish. You looked so pitiful that he couldn't help but grant you mercy.

   His lips descended upon yours, successfully dousing the flames that threatened to consume you and never let you go. His tongue pushed against your lips asking for permission to lay claim. You allowed him, wrapping your arms around him, holding him to your heart, as of you never wanted him to leave again. As his tongue had it's way with your mouth, you let your hands travel, running a finger through the scar over his heart and down his abs. You could have swore you heard him groan lightly.

"Does that hurt Caius?" your concern for him was genuine and it confused him. How could you love a monster like him, someone who left you, forgot about him.

"I do not understand it."

"You do not understand what, love?" You asked, leaving subtle kisses on his firm jaw line. His voice was husky and his breathing was labored. You know this side of him, it was a bloodthirsty carnal one. One he struggled to contain.

"How can you still hold love so pure for the sinner that is myself?" you ran a hand through his silky purple locks.

"How can I not? You've done nothing wrong Caius."

"I have killed the goddess, I have left you to death while I prosper in eternal life. What have I not done wrong?"

"You're not doing _this_  wrong Caius." you took his hand in yours and guided it down your smooth stomach.

"I have never stopped thinking of you. I wished for the gift of death so that I could be reunited with you." his fingers trod on the line that separated your upper body from your lower body. Your skin felt so smooth and silky, he wanted to shed these undergarments right now and have his primal way with you.

"I was always watching over you Caius. I never wished for your death. I am like Yeul, I wanted to free your soul but at the same time I wanted you to live forever." you cradled his face in your hands. 

"Why didn't you come back to me? You watched me struggle for millenniums yet you did nothing." there was anger, betrayal, and sadness all mixed in his voice. It broke your heart.

"No! Do not think that I just watched you suffer! I wanted to embrace you,to give you reassurance but I could not. I was dead inside that crystal and my spirit refused to be reborn, but please know I was there every step of the way. I guided you to the best if my ability. Please Caius, forgive me, please!" the tears started flowing from you eyes at the same time his lips came crashing down on yours, bruising them in the process.

"I am sorry. I lost myself to anger. My soul is so old it seems as if I would have better control of my emotions."

"It's fine...I just...I yearned to hold you so much each time 'she' died." you sniffled. He sighed and laid another kiss upon your swollen lips.

"Hush." He commanded, his harsh glare aimed at you. You couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Why are you so... yourself Caius?" you asked in between giggles. His eyebrow raised with amusement.

"Myself?" he asked. The rare amusement laced in his voice surprised you. He was always stoic or serious and angry.

"I love y—Ahhh." a sigh escaped your lips as his warm hands found their way to your breast, kneading them harshly, "Mmm be gentler C-Cai-Ahh!"

"Why should I change my pace when the reactions I have received thus far are rather...amusing?" the needy look in your eyes made him want to act on pure instinct. He wanted to decimate you right now, leave you unable to walk right for years, but he couldn't do that. To follow man's natural instinct was against the rules and in order for your marriage to become officially consummated he needed to follow all of them.

"You are such a cretin." you moaned as his lips descended upon on your  nipples, sucking on the puckered flesh gently. Even though he was a feral beast, he was trying to be gentle, which was something not known to him.

"Caius." It was a low moan but it made his skin burn with heat and his pride swell up like a balloon. Your back arched as his mouth suckled and nipped at your sensitive nipples. A symphony of moans blessed his ears. He wanted you to reward him with more of your lustful sighs.

"Nngh." There it was again. The sound that made that part of his body that had virtually always been soft, harden up with joy. His mouth had finally left your breast and started to kiss down your stomach to your inner thighs, where he stopped.

"Come here Caius." You breathed out. Your hands were shaking out of nervousness but you just had to touch him. You had to reward his effort. Your hands ran down his abed torso making him shiver in delight.

"Feels good?" You asked, letting your touches ripple across his skin as if it was made of water. The way he reacted, the way his face twisted, the way his breath hitched in his throat, turned you on like nothing else could. It was hot. Hot enough to burn you and melt a hole right through your core.

Your fingers reached the band of his undergarments and you paused for a brief moment of peace.

"This is...this is it." You breathed out. Your hands trembled with fear and Caius took noticed of that.

"What are you fearful of?" He asked, his tone was serious yet concerned.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just really nervous. This is my first marriage consummation. What if it hurts?" You expressed your concern to him and he sighed.

"What brand of warrior is afraid of a small amount of pain?"

"I'm a warrior, but at the same time a human being...a woman." You stated firmly, "Caius... there will be something shoved inside of my anatomy for the first time." 

"Then I will try to make it enjoyable for you." he promised, letting his fingers dabble in between your exposed thighs. He looked up for permission and you slightly nodded you head. His thick fingers rubbed your thighs and then shifted upwards to further please you.

   He brought a finger to his lips, making a shush sign and then resumed his earlier play. He took one finger and dragged it up and down slowly, eventually pushing it inside you. You moaned as he curled that finger , letting it brush over a certain spot time and time again. Your body quivered and you cried out. 

"Caius please! Nngh." your fingers traveled to his hair and you pulled on the silky strands like they were the reigns of a horse.

"Be patient." he glared at you harshly, ignoring your pleading eyes, "You have yet to become ready to accept me." you groaned and he shot you another glare, "Patience women, I will not relay it again." 

"Then please Caius hurry up!" he sighed and let his fingers exit you. 

"As you wish then." holding your askance glance, he sat up and pulled you towards him. You squealed when you felt something warm and wet touch your inner most part.

"Caius I-Ahh!" a pain like no other tore through your bosom, you had to bite your lip to keep from letting out a wail of distress.

"It will pass." his finger stroked your cheek as he had noticed the tears coming from your eyes. You were indeed a cry baby,but the way you were crying right now, it pained him.

"How do you know?" you barked through tears. He leaned over, arms spread on either side of your head. Oh how badly, he wanted to utter out the 'I told you so'. His lips pressed gently unto yours until you relaxed against him.

_and then he moved_

It was sweet and it filled you to the brink with a new sensation,"Nngh, C-Caius." your finger nails dug into his back, begging him to give you more of the delicious feeling. He complied, moving his hips back and forth against yours. It felt amazing to you both. The way your bodies came together as one, the way he would let of subtle groans and grunts, the way he'd tried to restrain himself from wrapping his hand around your throat and losing all his self control, had the cup filling up quite quickly. 

  You took an arm off his back in order to push the back of his head down, so he would kiss you while he was filling you up and leaving you empty. Your other hand started clawing up and down his back, trying to get a relief to the sensation pooling in your hands. You felt like you were going to explode.

"[F/n]..." he moaned. It was breathy and desperate and you knew it meant he was close. 

"'Tis fine Caius. I will join you in all but a few." you nodded and be sped up the pace, slamming himself in and out of you at a blistering speed. Your moans became louder and sultrier as he became relentless with his assault. You kissed him again, this time teeth clashing against each other as the throes of passion consumed you both. Soon the cup overflowed and the contents began spilling and mixing together. Caius sighed and collapsed a top of you. It hadn't been long maybe 30 or 40 minutes but it felt eternal. You would be connected to Caius forever now and the thought made you happy.

"I love you." you whispered as he rolled from a top of you. 

"And I you..." 


End file.
